


Wild princess

by WildlingGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val is determined to find out the truth behind Jarl's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild princess

She hadn't known Jarl long enough for her to feel love towards him, but she was far from pleased when she learnt of her death.

Jon Snow had assured her it hadn't been a man (or woman) who had killed him, that he had been killed while climbing the Wall with Styr and the others, and while she was beginning to trust the crow again, there were some things that didn't feel right.

Jarl wasn't an idiot. He had some knowledge about climbing, and had climbed over the Wall previously to go to Mole Town along with other men, before he met her, or so he told her. Val was certain that it took more than a simple breeze to throw the guy from the Wall, but she wasn't sure who to point at...

Until she started talking with other men of the free folk. Particularly, the ones who travelled with Styr's group, those who were still around at least. Which weren't that many. Most of that group had been killed when they tried to assault Castle Black, but some survivors had surrendered or managed to return to Mance after the attack.

It didn't take long before Val's suspicions turned out to be true.

That man had thrown Jarl from the Wall while they were climbing on Styr's orders; he was sick and tired of tolerating him, and wanted to remain in command without having to consult with Jarl. But the man who had done the job had volunteered; because, he declared when she faced him one night, he wanted her all for himself.

But before she could react, the guy offered her one thing. They could get together; he was strong, and wanted nothing but to love her and protect her. He wanted to run away with her, the beautiful woman that was now claimed to be the "wild princess".

Val studied the guy for a moment. He was from Thenn, skinny but strong, tall, and truth be told, he wasn't unattractive. But he wasn't attractive anymore when her knife slit his throat in the blink of an eye.

"That's for Jarl" she whispered as he fell to the ground.

Perhaps, in the past, she wouldn't have minded taking the guy as a lover, despite being a ruthless killer. She might've even followed him to the south. But she was different now; she had lost Dalla, she had lost Mance.

She might not be a woman with integrity, but she was fierce to those who threatened her loved ones. Whatever the idiots in Castle Black said, Val was certainly not a princess.


End file.
